The Only Exception
by Matsuri-de-sabakuno
Summary: Si haci lo deceas asi sera ..SABAKU NO GAARA ! TE ARREPENTIRAS DE AVERME OLVIDADO! y Gaara siges pensando en Matsuri?, ..Gaamatsu,Naruhina,Shikatema muchO mas! pikenleeee!
1. Todo empezo por ti

**La unica excepcion**

Lo único en que pensaba era en aquel día, aquel día que por el resto de su vida detestaría…  
-Y pensar que odio el trabajo… ¿Por qué no me habría mandado a una misión?..¡Por lo menos sería más fácil que trabajar como burro todo el día, con tantos papeles y tonterías que solo me sacan de quicio!- Dijo la castaña mientras llenaba un escritorio de papeles que cargaba –Jah! ¿Se supone que para esto soy un ninja?... Estúpido… mph no puedo decírtelo…jajaja!-Rio para ella mientras dejaba la solitaria oficina.  
-Sinceramente creen que Gaara quiera asistir,..Me refiero a que una cosa es que acceda a que el evento se lleve a cabo, ¡pero a que él quiera ir a inaugurarlo será complicado!- Dijo Kankuro con algo de disgusto.

-Eso no pasara ni en un millón de años, aun cree que la gente le tiene miedo, hablo enserio, aun no está muy convencido de que la gente lo acepte… así que apoyo a Kankuro.-Dijo Matsuri como si nada ni nadie le importase, pues estaba reamente enojada , todos querían obligar al kazekage a hacer algo que no quería .

-¿Qué rayos sucede?... quien se creen para decidir si Gaara ira ó no, ¡ya estoy harta de escucharlos discutir! Si de verdad quiere ir irá y si no, ¡NO! ¡Y punto! ¡Ahora largo de aquí!-  
Temari estaba furiosa de que todas las discusiones tenían que ser en su oficina (que era la más retirada de la del kage) Matsuri la vio directamente, frunció el seño y salió echando chispas, Kankuro se sorprendió al ver la reacción de Matsuri, todos salieron y Kankuro se acerco a su hermana...

-¿Temari podrías tranquilizarte?.. Ya sabes como todos esos tipos.-solo buscaban desesperar a los Sabaku no. –De acuerdo pero si vuelve a ocurrir me largo a una misión.- Rodo los ojos, y estampo una libreta en su cara, realmente estaba cansada de tantas tonterías.-Oye… ¿sabes por qué Matsuri puso esa cara? Parecía enfadada, últimamente está muy corajuda, y de mal genio, como Gaara (: E) solía ser….ya sabes… extraña...-. Temari lo miró con una gran incógnita en la cara. –No lo sé.-

El sereno Kazekage solo hojeaba documento tras documento, escucho un gran azotón de puerta del otro lado del pasillo, pues su puerta estaba abierta y puso atención en aquellos reclamos que venían de fuera..

-¡Estúpidos! ¡Estoy harta! ¡Soy una ninja! ¡No debería estar aquí! ¡¿Acaso creen que soy sirvienta!...-Matsuri estaba harta del trabajo absurdo que Baki le había dado ya que por el momento las mujeres de la aldea no podían ir a misiones.

-¡En cuanto acabe ese festival tomare unas buenas vacaciones!-Inflo sus mejillas y dejo salir el aire hacia arriba, levantando sus cabellos.-

¿Eso deseas?- Preguntó el pelirrojo con seriedad.-Si, en verdad si Kage...- Matsuri desvió la mirada un tanto frustrada, estaba fastidiada.-Entonces vete, y vuelve después del festival, después iras a una misión con Temari.-

Matsuri sonrió con felicidad, era lo que mas anhelaba.-Pero no tendrás vacaciones después de eso.- A Matsuri no le importo, sabía que tenía que ir a mas misiones y muchas cosas más, pero era mejor que estar encerrada en una oficina sin hacer nada….-De acuerdo.- Matsuri dijo eso antes de que la emoción el ganase y abrazara al kage, el pelirrojo no entendió porque lo hacía pero le daba igual, en ese momento Matsuri enrojeció –"Pero que estoy haciendo".-Pensó, para salir corriendo de la oficina.

-¡Qué asco!¿ que eh hecho?¿cómo qué asco?..¡Bien que te gusto Matsuri!... -

¡No! Imposible el Kage era un fastidio, dejo de ser su sensei y la ignoraba por completo, -Idiota.-susurro. Matsuri estaba realmente resignada a perder la amistad de Gaara, y desde que se convirtió en kage le daba igual ser o no su alumna.

Gaara por otro lado siguió como si nada hubiese pasado, no le daba importancia. Simplemente le daba igual. Aunque sabía que pasaría un mes entero sin ver a su alumna….-¿qué…?pero si ya no es mi alumna….- Suspiro y cubrió con sus manos la cara.- Cuando se es kage todo cambia.-Le dijo Kankuro. – ¿! Eh!¿De qué hablas?- Gaara lo miro con nerviosismo.-No te agás! Te escuche, es mas ni siquiera te diste cuenta cuando entre por pensar en… ya sabes… tus cosas…-Kankuro lo miro rodando los ojos con sonrisa escucho todo desde el otro lado de la puerta… incluso lo que había pasado con Matsuri, sonrió y se despego de la puerta para seguir caminando, pues Kankuro le advirtió que después de que el entrara no escucharia nada….

Por otro lado ,...Matsuri pensó en aquel festival que se realizaria en suna... -Es realmente depriemnte- susuró i cerro los ojos frente a la luna. - Usted jamás me vera como algo mas que su alumna.-...Matsuri dejo salr una lagrima.. pero no perdio la postura .. y frunció el seño...-¡ERES UN ESTUPIDO!- Grito cubriendo sus ojos con las manos.-Pero ya verás! te arrepentiras de averme Olvidado!.- Dio media vuelta y entro a la cama.

Okei se que la historia va lenta pero les prometo puro romance XD.y algo distinto...matsuri ya no sera la distraida apenada de la mayoria XD pense en hacerla un poco mas dura ...igual si no les gusta escriban muchas parejas y deveras! espero que les guste. dejen sus reviews ! :3


	2. En verdad lo deseas?

**Capitulo 2: ¿En verdad lo deseas?**

El festival de Suna se acercaba cada vez mas estaban apenas a 3 días de que comenzara y por alguna extraña razón, todo el mundo quería que el Kage inaugurara dicho evento, hacia que decidió hacerlo, solo que algo lo tenía muy inquieto, -¿Que se hace en ese festival? – Preguntó el pelirrojo a su hermana.

-Pues según lo que yo sé, se supone que festejan algo de… emh! Hahahaa no me lo creerás!..La verdad no lo recuerdo! n_nU..- Obviamente Temari sabia de lo que se trataba el festival, festejaban el "Amor", pero le dio miedo de que Gaara se reusará a ir, sabiendo el significado, así que se hiso la desconcertada.

-Mmp... Está bien... –El kage seguía con la gran duda... –Disculpa...Temari, ¿has visto a Matsuri últimamente?...Lo que sucede es que desde hace un buen tiempo no sé nada de ella, eso es todo…- El pelirrojo se sentía algo preocupado, solo era eso.

-Emh! Pues .. Hace unos días hable con ella y se veía... Pues mph bien tranquila, vuelve a ser como era antes.-dijo la Rubia, pues había visto a Matsuri en un lugar donde vendían kimonos, y Matsuri le había contado "ciertas cosas".-¿A qué te refieres con que, "Vuelve a ser como era antes"?.- La rubia se puso nerviosa al no saber qué contestarle pues, eso tenía que ver con él. -Hahahaa! Nada hermano! Ya sabes… estaba muy malhumorada estos meses…- Temari salió de la oficina rápidamente.

**FLASH BACK****

-¡Matsuri! ¡Qué bueno que te veo! Hace mucho que no sabía nada de ti!...¿cómo has estado?-

-Bien Temari, Solo a sido un mes… no exageres!.. Y pues estoy haciendo unas compras.- Dijo la castaña bajando la mirada. –Confió en que te portes bien.- Sonrió.- Claro que si Temari…Disculpa…¿Puedo contarte algo?¿Pero juras no decírselo a nadie?- Temari la miro extrañada.-¡Claro Matsuri, sabes que somos amigas!-

Las dos se dirigieron a un café cercano.

-¿Entonces?-dijo Temari ..-¿Qué pasa?-

La castaña Bajo la cabeza, Observando la taza de café,…-¿¡SABES POR QUE ME OLVIDO?- Grito al punto del llanto. Temari estaba atónita, no sabía de que le hablaba.-¿De qué hablas Matsu?

-Gaara… ¡parece que no tengo significado alguno para él!-dijo Matsuri con la mirada baja.

-Te equivocas!..Tal vez lo mal interpretes, ser kage trae muchas responsabilidades que te desligan de tu gente..-Temari estaba atónita.-Y... si te olvida… ¿En qué te afecta?..Bueno, solo que tus lazos con el sean más para ti.- Matsuri subió su mirada con los ojos cristalinos.-…¿Acaso no es obvio?.-Rompió en llanto.-¡Quiero que me vea distinto! ¡Quiero darle el significado del amor!-termino para dejar caer su cabeza en la mesa. -De acuerdo. Te ayudare… pero debes lograrlo,.. Después de todo creo que…- Matsuri levanto la mirada.-Creo que el también siente algo por ti.- Matsuri abrió los ojos como plato. Simplemente no podía creer lo que sus oídos escuchaban.-¿Hablas en serio?- …-¡Claro que si boba!...pero tendrás que apegarte a mi plan..¿De acuerdo?- Matsuri asintió con la cabeza.

**Fin del Flash Back*****

-El día es realmente aburrido…¿No crees?- Dijo un castaño.-Ve al grano Kankuro.. a que te referías cuando dijiste "ya sabes… tus cosas"?-

-¡Jejeje! ¿¡Tranquilízate quieres!...yo solo me refería a que .. Hahahaa ya sabes..-El castaño mofó. -No, no sé.- Gaara cruzó los brazos. –Me refiero a que no todos tienen el gran privilegio de ABRAZAR al Kazekage... ¿Oh si?- El pelirrojo enrojeció. –¡E.. Eso solo fue impulisivo!- Kankuro sonrió.- ¿Impulisivo?... ¿qué palabra es esa?- Gaara lo miro con seriedad. – No se lo cuentes a nadie.- Kankuro negó con la cabeza.-Por lo menos Temari lo sabrá.- Salió caminando de la oficina mientras Gaara estampo su frente en el escritorio. -que patético – mofó.

-...Y eso fue todo Temari..¿necesitas que te cuente algo más?…- dijo Kankuro viendo la expresión malévola en el rostro de su hermana.

-¡Eso es más que suficiente, lo único que necesitaba saber!-Temari salió a dar una vuelta a la cuidad, Sin pensar que se encontraría momentos después a Matsuri.

**2 Días antes del festival **

Matsuri cepillaba su cabello una y otra vez. —Espero que tu plan funcione, de lo contrario seré una completa idiota. —Dejo el cepillo y se dirigió a un perchero. —Al menos tú esas perfecto.—Sonrrio viendo su kimono.

Temari llevaba un kimono de prueba -¿Qué tal me veo?—

Kankuro-O_oU.., ¿Por qué nos preguntas a nosotros?— Gaara. —Te vez bien. —

.-¡Haaa, lo sabía, me veo genial! Y ustedes dos… ¿Qué pretenden hacer para mañana?—

-Iré con Sari. —Dijo Kankuro sin importancia. –No lo sé, solo iría para inaugurar el evento,..—Dijo Gaara con total franqueza. – Bueno si quieres mi opinión... podríamos ir a cenar, ya que Kankuro estará ocupado, ¿Qué te parece?—Gaara la observo, estaba entusiasmada. —De acuerdo. —

Los Sabaku no Cenaron, y después de eso Kankuro decidió retirarse; en un momento de silencio, mientras Temari lavaba los trastes, Gaara pensó: "¿Y Si le pregunto? de todos modos, Kankuro le debió haber dicho lo que paso… Solo quiero quitarme de la duda…".—Temari.—

Temari volteo y vio a su hermano recargado en la barra junto a ella. -¿Qué sucede Gaara?—

preguntaba, ¿Matsuri irá al dichoso festival?—Dijo mientras sentía que sus mejillas ardían. –Supongo que no, los festivales no van con ella. —Temari mentía para hacer que Gaara expresara algo más que duda. –Ya veo. — Gaara bajo la mirada y abrió la puerta para salir de la cocina, pero la voz de Temari lo detuvo…-¿Por qué tanto interés en ella?...Últimamente solo me preguntas por ella,..¡Digo!, el año pasado hasta se te olvido su cumpleaños...—Temari dejo salir una gran sonrisa, -Yo,..Y-o, no lo sé.-

Gaara salió de la cocina haciéndose la misma pregunta una y otra vez, pero también recordó aquel día cumpleaños de su alumna, que había olvidado por completo, pues llevaba unos meses siendo kage, y su mente estaba hecha un remolino, solo recordó como Matsuri lo observo, dejando su johyo en el escritorio,-..Gracias por haber sido mi sensei... —Gaara no entendió por que Matsuri parecía tan deprimida. –Gracias por ser mi alumna.- Matsuri sonrió fingidamente y dio la media vuelta, Derramo unas lagrimas y corrió hacia la puerta, azotándola a la salida. Gaara se quedo sorprendido, tomo el johyo —Lo olvidaste. —susurró mientras lo observaba.

Desde ese día Matsuri lo nombraba como "kage" o "señor", — Yo olvide el significado de ese día y tu olvidaste tu johyo...¿Pero qué?...- Gaara observo por su ventana a Matsuri , su estomago se revolvió, y decidió alejarse de la ventana.

-¿Con que la estabas viendo eh?- Dijo Kankuro con una sonrisa,- No.—Gaara volvió la vista a la ventana,.

—Si, la estabas viendo, yo creo que algún día se le pasara el enojo, no te preocupes.- Kankuro intento reconfortar a su hermano.—No lo creó.—Dijo Gaara.

-¿En verdad lo deseas ?¿deseas que trabaje de nuevo con tigo?, si es haci, solo pídeselo.—Dijo Kankuro saliendo de la habitación.

-¡Maldita noche! Me has alcanzado, por fortuna estoy muy cerca de Temari, espero que me deja pasar la noche aquí. —Se sonrrojó.A Matsuri se le había hecho tarde haciendo unas compras y a esta hora ir hasta su casa era un gran riesgo, no llevaba armas y había ido a un salón a arreglarse las manos, no quería arruinar su apariencia.

**Toc Toc! .**- ¡Matsuri! ¡Qué buena sorpresa!—Temari Giño el Ojo.

**Okeii se que la historia lleva mucho relleno pero**

**Es que de verdad quiero que cada capitulo que venga sea emocionante**

**Dejen sus reviws comentarios y sugerencias**

**Pronto habrá más parejas de narto :3 **

**Gracias por leer!**


	3. un dia mas

**Capitulo 3.- Solo un día más!**

Era de noche en suna y Matsuri toco la puerta. –¡Matsuri! ¡Qué buena sorpresa!—

—Hola Temari, disculpa que venga a estas horas pero,..— Matsuri enrojeció al ver a cierto pelirrojo bajando por las escaleras, —No hay problema, pasa... ¿se te hiso tarde?—Temari sonrió. –así es tema-chan, ¿podría quedarme aquí esta noche?—

.-¡Claro que sí! ¿Pero qué preguntas son esas?—Observó a Gaara. —Mira Gaara por la que tanto preguntad esta aquí.- Gaara ignoro el comentario y se dirigió a la cocina.

—Matsuri puedes quedarte en el cuarto de huéspedes. —

—Por supuesto Temari.-. Temari tomo un pijama, se lo dio a Matsuri y salió del cuarto para que se cambiara. Pero unos murmullos en la habitación de Kankuro le llamo la atención, así que fue a fisgonear.

—Díselo, o dale su johyo y discúlpate, ella es tan leal que te perdonara. —Decía Kankuro en voz baja. .—Lo intentaré.—Kankuro se exaltó..—Es el momento perfecto créeme. -

Temari se alejó de la puerta. – Listo Temari, me iré a dormir, gracias por todo, pasa buena noche-. Dijo Matsuri giñando un ojo.

.—Si, igualmente ¡que descanses!—Temari sonrió malévolamente al ver que al fondo del pasillo Gaara salía de la habitación de Kankuro. -¡Hasta mañana Gaara!—gritó la rubia. Gaara rodo los ojos y se despidió moviendo la mano. El cuarto de Huéspedes quedaba en el piso de arriba, junto al de Gaara, pues no creían que algún día se pidiese usar.

— ¡Haaagh! ¡Maldita puerta no abre!—Mientras Matsuri forcejeaba el picaporte.

—Permíteme. — movió la perilla y empujo la puerta, haciendo a Matsuri a un lado. La puerta se abrió y Matsuri sonrió, —Que descanse, y gracias. — bajo la mirada pues le avergonzó.

Entro a la habitación y cerró la puerta. Gaara hiso lo mismo, pero abrió un cajón de una gaveta y saco el johyo de Matsuri, lo conservaba desde hace mucho tiempo.

— ¡Whhaaghuu! ¡Que sueño tengo! —Dijo Matsuri levantando las cobijas de su cama.

Toc toc … —¿Quién será? — Matsuri abrió la puerta dejando ver solo uno de sus ojos.

— ¿Pasa algo? —Pregunto extrañada al ver al kage tocar la puerta.

—No, solo venia a…darte algo— Extendió las manos con una cobija, pues esa noche, según el pelirrojo hacia mucho frio. —Muchas gracias— Matsuri tomo la cobija sonriente, abrió por completo la puerta, dejando al kage. — ¿necesita algo? —Pregunto la castaña, aunque pareció algo retorico. —No. — Gaara se molesto un poco y se fue.

Cuando Matsuri desdoblo la cobija se dio cuenta de que había un pequeño bulto en ella.

— ¿Qué es….— Era una pequeña cajita, con un listón, parecía un regalo, rápido se dirigió con la cajita al cuarto del pelirrojo, toco la puerta y Gaara se asomo, Matsuri extendió las manos mostrando la cajita. —Creó que esto no es mío. — Gaara la observo unos segundos… —De hecho es para ti. — Gaara abrió la puerta y extendió la mano en señal de que abriera la cajita.

— ¿Es enserio? — Matsuri se sonrojo un poco, Gaara asintió con la cabeza. Matsuri comenzó a desenvolver la cajita,.. — ¿Pero…? — Matsuri no pudo continuar, vio que aquel regalo era su johyo.. — ¿Por qué significa esto? — Matsuri intento mantener la postura. — Tu johyo, consérvalo. —Gaara intento verla a los ojos, pero ella bajaba la mirada. —..Al contrario, yo se lo di a usted para que nunca me olvidara, para que por lo menos conservará algo de su única alumna.. — Matsuri tomo la mano del kage y coloco el johyo, sus manos estuvieron juntas por unos momentos, pero Matsuri no lo resistió…—Discúlpeme, tengo que ir a dormir. — Matsuri dejo salir unas lágrimas y se fue. Gaara solo observó el johyo y lo apretó en su mano. —Matsuri…— Matsuri detuvo su mano, pues estaba a punto de abrir la puerta de su habitación. —Algún día,…. — Gaara hablaba con pesadez,.. — ¿Podrías perdonarme? —. Matsuri Golpeó su cabeza con la puerta, sacudió su cabeza negando. Rompió en llanto.. —N-no…mph… noo. — Matsuri entro a la habitación y cerró la puerta, estaba realmente furiosa.

En realidad Matsuri no pudo dormir, se paso oda la noche llorando. Gaara por su parte escuchaba como Matsuri sollozaba y perdió el juicio quedando finalmente dormido.

A la mañana siguiente cuando el pelirrojo despertó opto por tomar una dicha y luego desayunar, pero el problema de ayer lo inquietaba un poco. Por otro lado Matsuri se fue tan temprano que solo Kankuro se dio cuenta, y por la expresión de ella prefirió no preguntar nada.

Gaara simplemente se remitió a ver las miradas de sus hermanos…— ¿Qué pasa? —Pregunto el kage. — ¿Cómo que qué?..Pedazo de...—Kankuro estaba muy molesto.. — ¡Basta! Eso no nos incumbe. —Dijo Temari, pues todo estaba muy tenso, y sabia que lo mejor era que Gaara resolviera sus propios asuntos. —Ya se me hace tarde. Provecho. —Dijo Gaara para después retirarse a su oficina.

Matsuri entro a su casa. Arrojo una bolsa que llevaba y corrió a su cuarto, abrió bruscamente la puerta y se dirigió a su tocador, se observo en el espejo y con enojo comenzó a abrir los cajones de este, hasta que encontró una cartuchera muy larga. La abrió desesperadamente y sacudió en el tocador de modo que todo calló ahí, era maquillaje.

— ¡Ya estoy harta!... — Estaba tan enojada que dejo de llorar, tomo el maquillaje y se comenzó a pintar. — ¡De ahora en adelante dejare de ser una niña! ¡Y te demostraré lo hermosa que puedo ser! —.Pasaron las horas arreglándose, una y otra vez hasta que decidió que se veía realmente bien. —Listo, así me verás mañana, y no te podrás resistir…—Matsuri sonrió.

El kage estaba Ocupado resolviendo unos cuantos problemas y una hoja le llamo la atención.

"Mensaje de Konoha..  
¡Gaara amigo! ¡Espero que estés bien!.. sabes te quiero dar una gran noticia! La hokage me eligió como candidato para ocupar su lugar! También a Shikamaru, pero no creo que el quiera el puesto, otra gran noticia es que sasuke regreso a la aldea, pero por desgracia sale con sakura-chan, lo cual me molesta un poco, por aquí todos tienen novio y novia menos yo! Que injusto! por cierto el novio de tu hermana ira para su festival del amor! Hahahaa No pensé que festejaras eso, estoy orgulloso de ti amigo, espero que la pases genial.

Atte. Naruto Uzumaki"

—Naruto… amigo… espero que seas hokage pronto.. — Dé repente reacciono! — ¡¿Qu-queeé?¿¡FESTIVAL DEL AMOR! ¡TEMAARIII! —Temari escucho el grito y solo soltó una gran riza. —¿Qué sucede? —Temari tapaba su boca para no reír. — ¿Por qué no me dijiste de que era el festival? —… —No pensé que fuera necesario—...

**Prox. Capitulo: El dichoso festival**

** espero que les guste. dejen sus reviews ! :3**


	4. el dichoso festival

**4.- El dichoso festival**

Pero era demasiado tarde para cambiar de opinión. Tendría que ir a inaugurar el lugar, y después se iría, bueno eso si no encontraba a Matsuri e intentaba arreglar las cosas.

Así pasó la mañana. Papeles y mucho trabajo, que era realmente innecesario, pero de repente alguien tocó la puerta.

-¿Puedo?- Reconoció la voz de la castaña. —Adelante— contestó.

Matsuri llevaba un folder en las manos el cual puso su pecho. Pasaron unos segundos en silencio. —Hoy no trabajas. — Matsuri bajo la mirada. —De hecho venía a decirle algo importante, …— Gaara se levanto de su asiento. Matsuri dio unos pasos hacia atrás después de colocar el folder en el escritorio del pelirrojo. — Vengo a renunciar, ya no seré ninja. — Gaara se sorprendió al escuchar esto. —Está bien, pero debes cumplir la misión que te deje antes de tus vacaciones. —Matsuri sintió un hoyo en el estomago, no dijo nada y salió de la oficina. —¿Por qué lo haces? — susurró Gaara.

Matsuri salió del edificio. Fue con sari quien Trabajaba en un restaurante. —¿Qué pasa Matsuri? —Pregunto la chica con curiosidad. —Nada, emh ..Puedo trabajar aquí? —Sari la miro con algo de duda. —Solo hay trabajo para los músicos, así que si tocaras música o cantaras podrías hacerlo. —Matsuri sonrió, y levanto su puño. —¡Claro que sé hacer eso!..¿Acaso no conocías mis dotes artísticos? — Sari se sorprendió por lo que Matsuri había dicho. —De acuerdo…pero solo esta semana se necesita la música en vivo…así que será temporal. — Matsuri acepto y se fue con una gran sonrisa, pero esto cambiaria el plan de Temari, así que le aviso a tiempo. Horas después Matsuri convencía a unos amigos que estudiaban música de que le hicieran compañía con sus instrumentos, al final aceptaron pues ninguno tenía cita para el dichoso día. así que Matsuri comenzó a en zallar una canción que dedicaría a su gran maestro..Gaara -sama.

Llego por fin el día del festival, todos estaban realmente emocionados, Kankuro, Temari y Gaara se disponían a dar un discurso en honor al festival, Matsuri arreglaba el escenario del restaurante; pues según el plan de Temari, a este lugar llegaría Shikamaru, pero ella levaría a Gaara a "cenar". Al terminar el evento todos se dispersaron para ir a probar comida, juegos, y muchas cosas que se harían en el festival. Temari, Kankuro, y Gaara bajaron del estrado. Una bella mujer de kimono los esperaba saludando con la mano, todos correspondieron y la saludaron, Temari la abrazo y dijo algo al oído, Gaara estaba en fase neutra, solo observaba, Kankuro se abalanzó en la chica, la abrazo , levanto y dio una vuelta para después besarla, Gaara quedo boquiabierto. —¡Te extrañé! —Grito el castaño. —Yo también Kankuro.— Al escuchar la voz de la chica Gaara se dio cuenta que era Sari, se sintió tonto por pensar que aquella hermosa mujer era Matsuri . —Buenoooo… ¡pues nosotros nos retiramos!..Espero que la pasen bien. —Dijo Kankuro con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. —Adiós chicos. —Se despidió Sari tomando la mano de Kankuro. Temari observo a Gaara . —Vámonos. —Dijo la rubia. —Iré a la casa. —dijo Gaara con pesadez. —Eso no, tú me acompañas a cenar hasta que llege Shikamaru. —Gaara acepto.

Aquel restaurante estaba lleno de personas mayores, pues todos los jóvenes estaban en una nueva y famosa discoteca que había por la zona .Gracias a esto La reservación de la maesa de Temari estaba justamente en frente del escenario musical.

Comenzó a llenarse, pero algunas personas se sentían "indignas" de estar con el Kazekage cerca. Así que se iban. Pasó un rato desde que habían llegado ahí, y no había llegado Shikamaru, así que tomaron la orden…—Yo quiero la especialidad de la noche y una botella de vino. —Dijo Temari viendo a todos lados, esperando que Matsuri o Shikamaru llegaran. —Un vaso de agua…—Dijo Gaara con aburrimiento. —En seguida estará lista su orden—El mesero se retiro las cartillas…—Por cierto la música en vivo comenzara en unos minutos. —Se retiro con una sonrisa. —Que bien, al menos nos ambientara la noche. —Temari sonrió de forma malévola. —Eso supongo, ya me quiero ir. —Dijo Gaara. —Pensé que…—Temari lo observo,.. — ¿qué? —…Gaara se enderezo. —Que vería a Matsuri por aquí, me preocupa,… pareciera otra persona últimamente…. —El pelirrojo fue interrumpido por la presencia de Shikamaru.

—Perdonen el retraso, tuve que arreglar unos papeles. —Se rasco el cabello. Acercó una silla y cuando iba a saludar a Temari (como se deben de saludar los novios XD) Gaara hiso un gesto un poco repulsivo. —Tranquilo. No la besare frente a ti. —

Shikamaru se sentó y llamo al mesero para pedir su orden. En ese momento el telón de el escenario comenzó a levantarse ..

—Buenas noches, el restaurante Suna no Suruga , tiene el honor de presentarles el grupo de música que nos acompañara esta noche ..Con ustedes Sadanji. —

las luces del escenario se encendieron dejando ver a barios muchachos con instrumentos japoneses.

—¿Qué-e….?—Gaara se quedo boquiabierto al ver a Matsuri, pues la reconoció al instante, pero .. esta vez realmente Matsuri había logrado su objetivo, impresionó a Gaara. Temari y Shikamaru lo observaron, el no le quitaba la mirada de encima a la castaña.

Gaara volteo a verlos de reojo, los tres se quedaron atónitos. En ese momento el sonido de un Koto lo distrajo. Matsuri había comenzado a tocar dicha arpa japonesa, ella lucia hermosa, portaba un kimono a la rodilla rojo, con detalles como flores de cerezo en él, y el signo de "amor" en kan ji japonés bordado justo en su lado izquierdo con hilo dorado que hacía, que la palabra sobresaliera mas, llevaba unas calcetas blancas y getas negras con hilo rojo, tenía el cabello recogido en un costado de su cabeza, haciendo un pequeño remolino y dando el efecto de abanico a su cabello, con un par de flores y un kanoko con perlas blancas, había dejado un par de mechones largos al costado de sus mejillas, usaba un fino maquillaje con los labios pintados de rojo. Era una hermosa mujer.

Los muchachos que acompañaban con música comenzaron a tocar, después de unas tonadas Matsuri comenzó a cantar, su canto sonaba reamente hermoso, sin embargo, la canción era lo contrario. Enbizaka no Shitateya, era la canción que con sentimiento dedicaba a Gaara.

Gaara se sorprendió más al escuchar la canción. Matsuri canto la última frase quedando con los ojos cerrados y la mano en el aire. Temari y Shikamaru ya habían empezado a comer y platicar, pero Gaara cerró su mundo, poniendo toda su atención en la mujer. Habían acabado 3 canciones y bajaron del escenario. Matsuri se acerco a la mesa de Temari. Gaara la observo desde que venía en camino. —¡Ey! Cierra la boca o se te saldrá la baba. —Dijo Temari riéndose. Shikamaru sonrió al ver como Gaara se sonrojo. —Buenas noches Kazekage-sama, Shikamaru, Temari. — Dijo Matsuri haciendo una reverencia. —¡Hola Matsuri! No sabia que trabajabas aq…—Temari fue interrumpida por que Gaara se paró de golpe de la silla, observo a la castaña unos segundos e hiso una reverencia. Matsuri se sonrojo, pero mantuvo la postura. —Vamos… Hago mal tercio aquí. —Gaara tomo del hombro a Matsuri dirigiéndola a la puerta.

—Esos dos son un caso perdido. — Dijo Shikamaru. —Claro que no, yo se que a Gaara le encanta Matsuri, y por lo que acabo de ver, … lo a conquistado por completo—Temari sonrió .

—Debes de ser prudente y no hacer este tipo de planes Temari. Nunca se sabe en qué puede pensar cada persona. — Shikamaru tomo la mano de Temari. —Lo sé. ¡Pero quiero ayudarlos! — . Shikamaru le dio un beso tierno en la mano. —Tú siempre arruinas todo. — Los dos comenzaron a reír.

Ella sentía mariposas en el estomago pues su plan estaba saliendo bien. Por otro lado Gaara estaba confundido..¿Acaso Matsuri dejo de ser ninja para ser una cantante?¿siempre Era tan Bonita-ta-thhhhhhhhh? —¿¡PERO QUE TE PASA! — Habían caminado dos cuadras, donde vendían comida, Gaara sostenía de los hombros a Matsuri y lucia agitado. —¿De qué habla Kazekage-sama? — Gaara se frustro mas .. —¿Desde cuándo cantabas?¿Por qué renunciaste?¿Por qué desperdicias tu vida cantando?...¿Por qué cantaste esa canción tan-…—Matsuri frunció el seño. —¿tan qué? —

—Tan… extraña. — Matsuri se separo de él, —No era extraña, y si la cante fue porque era para usted. — Inflo las mejillas, dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar, Gaara la detuvo de la muñeca. —¿Eso es lo que sientes? — Matsuri frunció el ceño de nuevo. —Si..¡SI!SISISISISI ¡y mil veces SI! ¡Y sabe que estoy harta de todo eso de ser ninja, soy pésima y no me importa nada de lo que ese trabajo pueda darme! — Matsuri dejo salir el aire de su pecho de golpe, Gaara la soltó. —Quiero hablar con tigo, ¿puedes acompañarme? —Gaara quería saber las razones verdaderas por las que Matsuri no quería trabajar con el…..—De acuerdo— Matsuri bajo la mirada y Gaara la llevo a un pequeño local donde vendían comida, se sentaron y pidieron algo de cenar. Como Kazekage, toda la gente quería darle el mejor trato, así que llevaron una charola de camarones a la mesa de este. Ninguno hablaba, era realmente frustrante. Matsuri tomo con los palillos un camarón y lo colocó en su boca sin masticarlo, subió la mirada y se congelo, su sensei la miraba con detenimiento, ella se sonrojo trago el camarón, pero este se atoro en su garganta,…

—Coff …coff…coff…— Matsuri comenzó a toser desesperadamente, intentando escupir el camarón. En su desesperación se calló de la silla, Gaara se paro con comodidad, se acerco a ella y abrazo por la espalda, fue realmente delicado, y la apretó hacia él. Matsuri logró escupir el camarón y se tiño de rojo, estaba realmente apenada. La castaña giro su cabeza para observar al pelirrojo, pero sus miradas se cruzaron, Gaara la seguía abrazando y Matsuri solo parpadeo para volver a la realidad. —¡Perdón, perdón, perdón Kazekage-sama! —Ella se paro del suelo realmente nerviosa. —No hay problema. Pagare esto para irnos. — Gaara dejo el dinero de lo que habían pedido en la mesa y salieron. Matsuri llevaba la mirada baja, esto provocaba que Gaara se preocupase más .

—No me gusta este festival. — Dijo el pelirrojo. —¿Por qué no? —Matsuri se detuvo.

—Por que, todo esto es para personas que se aman. — Gaara siguió caminando.

—¿Jajajaja, enserio piensa eso? — Matsuri lo tomo de la mano para detenerlo. El la observo dibujando una pequeña e invisible sonrisa, Matsuri sonrió y cero los ojos cuando sintió la mano de el kage en su mejilla, Gaara se sintió tan impulsivo que tomo Matsuri por la cintura.

—Matsuri,… — Matsuri abrió los ojos. —Kazekage-sa...—Gaara la miraba fijamente.

—Te odio tanto…— Dijo el pelirrojo aun tocando las mejillas de ella. La ojinegra dejo salir una lagrima…. —…Por hacerme sentir parte de este festival. —

Matsuri abrió los ojos muy sorprendida, y sonrió para él. —Sensei…. Yo...yo… — Matsuri estaba a punto de decir las palabras más mágicas que nunca se había imaginado, pero fue interrumpida.. —¡OH POR DIOS ES EL KAZEKAGE-SAMA! — los dos se quedaron sorprendidos al ver el gran tumulto de chicas que corría hacia el kage, Matsuri se separo de golpe y corrió a un lado pero el kage fue detenido por las chicas, quienes lo manoseaban e intentaban besar, Matsuri se alejo con lagrimas en los ojos. —Buena suerte la mía. —Dijo matsu realmente triste; comenzó a caminar alejándose del tumulto. Gaara la vio alejarse y desapareció entre una nube de arena. —¡WHAA QUE INJUSTO!¡ ESPERENOS!—Gaara busco a Matsuri por todas partes hasta que la encontró. Estaba frente a una tienda de flores observando una lily. Giro la vista para ver a el pelirrojo y comenzó a caminar a el lado contrario. Gaara estaba furioso. Corrió tras ella y la jalo fuertemente de la muñeca, Matsuri se enojo mucho pues le causo dolor,…

—¿¡Pero que le pasa! —Gaara no la soltaba.. —Dije que hablaríamos…— Gaara jalo mas su mano, haciendo que Matsuri se acercara demasiado. — ¡SUELTEME! ¡NO ME VUELVA A TOCAR! —. Gaara soltó a Matsuri bajando la mirada. Estaba volviendo a sentir el rechazo, tal vez era porque muy dentro del seguía siendo un monstruo. Matsuri noto la expresión de tristeza del kage… —Perdóname. —fue lo único que Gaara dijo, y dio unos pasos hacia atrás—¡No!..¡Usted tiene que disculparme! — Matsuri intento contener el llanto, pero no pudo y corrió a los brazos de Gaara. Lo abrazó fuertemente y comenzó a llorar con desesperación. Gaara correspondió a el abrazo e intento calamar a la ojinegra. Ella se veía realmente mal.

—Sniff..sniff.. Gaara …— Matsuri clavo sus ojos en la mirada de Gaara. —¿Qué sucede? —

—…Yo,..yo..yo lo a—Gaara paro las palabras de Matsuri con un besó. Matsuri abrió los ojos como plato, nunca se imagino que Gaara pudiese besarla. Matsuri correspondió al besó, pero cuando este iba a profundizarse, el se separo con desesperación,..Matsuri lo observo,..

—¿Sucede algo? —…Gaara la observó con preocupación.

—Esto fue un error…— Dijo el pelirrojo, Matsuri se devasto. Intento gritarle, abofetearlo , patearlo, pero su orgullo se lo prohibió.

—¡Esto solo fue una pérdida de tiempo!— Dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo. Claro que Gaara pensaba de una forma distinta. El pensó que primero debían hacerse novios, y se lo pediría a Matsuri. Pero ella pensó todo lo contrario, pensó que Gaara estaba arrepentido de haberla besado.

—Gaara…yo…yo.. yo te…Yo te..¡YO TE ODIO! — dijo la ojinegra, e Hiso un jutsu para desaparecer.

Llego a un parque donde había una fuente, se acerco, y al ver su propio reflejo se enojo.

—¡que estúpida! — Sumergió su rostro en el agua, y con la manga de su kimono comenzó a desmaquillarse. —Un error… eso es lo que soy para ti. Bien, si eso piensas, no te preocupes ..nunca jamás me volverás a ver. — De pronto Matsuri abrió los ojos despegando el rostro de la manga, ahí estaba el kage escuchando todo lo que había dicho.

Matsuri frunció el ceño y comenzó a correr alejándose de el. A Gaara no le importo, sabía que de todas formas Matsuri tendría que ir a su oficina para que le diera sus papeles de renuncia.

..por otro lado…  
—Na-na- Naruto-kun... Espero que seas el hokage siguiente.. — Hinata enrojeció totalmente.

Naruto sonrió. —¡Gracias Hinata chan!...emh ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta? —

—¡Eh! Claro…— Hinata desvió la mirada de el rubio.

—¿Saldrías con migo? —  
…..

Quichin! Bueno pues este episodio estuvo de telenovela pero..no me importa XD Gaara se hace el del rogar…  
Para el próximo capítulo le tengo algo que moverá toda la historia, Naruhina.

Próximo Capitulo : No diré Adiós.


	5. no dire adios

**Capitulo 5 :No diré Adiós.**

Simplemente me sentía tonta, engañada, destrozada, …. _¿En realidad Gaara-sama había jugado con migo?_..Pensaba Matsuri cuando se disponía a ir al lugar en donde trabajaría solo unos días más antes de partir a la misión que cambiaría su vida.

Al entrar a este lugar observo a los hermanos Sabaku no, quienes ocupaban una mesa grande pues estaban con algunas personas importantes, Temari vio a Matsuri y le dedico una gran sonrisa, pues ella no sabía que había sucedido noches atrás; Matsuri por su parte sonrió hipócritamente, no soportaba el hecho de volver a ver a _ese...Ese… "hombre"._ Kankuro sabía todo, pues Matsuri le había contado a sari y sari a su vez le había contado; él sabía que no eran sus asuntos, pero tenía que darle una lección a su hermano menor, asi que se levanto, y fue tras Matsuri.

—¡No corras tan rápido! — Dijo Kankuro , posando su mano en el hombro de la castaña.

—Hola Kankuro—Dijo con pesadez. Observo fijamente y parpadeo lentamente. Su seño comenzó a fruncirse al recordar lo pasado, y aunque no tuviese que ver con él, le molestaba.

—¿Qué se le ofrece? — ….

—Solo vengo a darte un consejo. — Dijo Kankuro fijando su mirada en Gaara. —Dale una buena lección a ese idiota. — Sonrió y guiño un ojo. Matsuri sonrió, pues al menos sabía que alguien la apoyaba. —Así será. — Sonrió y se fue a cambiar para subir al escenario.

Esa noche solo se tocaría música ligera para ambientar el lugar, así que Matsuri solo tendría la compañía de una guitarra. Cuando la cortina del escenario se levanto, dejo ver a un hombre de saco, sentado en un banco alto con una guitarra y a una joven de vestido negro.

Matsuri susurro algo al oído del guitarrista, el asintió con la cabeza, tomo el micrófono y dijo unas palabras:

—Buenas noches, tocaremos algunas piezas musicales, esperamos sean de su agrado, Nos honra tener la presencia del Kazekage, y por eso, con todo respeto le dedicaremos la primer canción de la noche. —

Matsuri tomo el micrófono y bajo la mirada. Gaara presto atención, pues tal vez Matsuri no lo odiaba, si no era así..¿por qué le dedicaría una canción?

La balada comenzó a sonar

_Yakusoku wo shiyou_ (Realmente deben escucharla y leer lo que dice)

Cuando por fin termino de cantar Matsuri se sintió deprimida pues todos aplaudieron, y para ella esa canción debió ser la más deprimente que jamás hubiese cantado. Solo sonrió y siguió cantando. Gaara por su parte, solo reflexionaba más que era lo que le sucedía a Matsuri, sin embargo, el no tomo la canción como un mensaje directo,….. Como Matsuri quería.

Así paso la noche, canción tras canción, hasta que de aquella mesa todos se retiraron.

— ¿Todo bien? — Pregunto el guitarrista, pues Matsuri lucia demacrada.

— Claro que si. — Contesto. — ¿Crees que canté bien? — ..

— Claro que si. — Sonrió para ella.

—¡Gracias! — Sonrió con pesar. —Discúlpame, pero esta vez será la última que trabaje aquí. Gracias por ayudarme. —

—No hay problema…¿Si te irás?... — El chico tomo su guitarra y se dirigió a la salida, pues Matsuri asintió con la cabeza. De detuvo antes de abrir la puerta… —No sé qué tan mal te sientas para no volver, pero aun así… ¡Buena suerte! —… —Gracias.. —Susurró ella.

Los días pasaron y Matsuri se alistaba para la misión.

En Konoha..

—¿Hinata?..¿por qué te pones tan roja?...¿Saldrías con migo?.. —

—Na-Naruto-ku-kun….— Hinata estaba como tomate. —Yo…—

—Solo es caminar dos cuadras para llegar al restaurante de ramen… pero si no quieres salir a tomar aire por mi está bien, le diré a kiba que me acompañe. — Naruto comenzó a caminar.

—Eso era….— Hinata se decepciono pues pensó que Naruto la invitaba a una cita.

— ¡Espera! Iré con tigo. — Dijo Hinata. Hinata se armó de valor y tomo de la mano a Naruto.

—¿Hinata?... no es necesario, no creo que te pierdas. — Naruto sonrió y camino.

—Na-Naruto….— Hinata bajo la mirada. —Yo, … te he querido decir algo muy importante. —

Naruto sonrió y la abrazó. Hinata quedo totalmente sorprendida. —Hinata, ¿eres siempre tan rara? — Hinata dejo salir un gran suspiro. —No Naruto,…solo cuando estoy con tigo. — Hinata cerró los ojos apretándolos, pues según ella tal vez Naruto la rechazaría.

—¿Enserio?...¿ a qué te refieres? — Pregunto el rubio dejando de abrazarla.

—Naruto. Tu eres alguien importante para mí. Tal vez, más de lo que piensas.

Hinata se paró de puntas para alcanzar la mejilla de Naruto y besarla delicadamente, …Naruto se sorprendió demasiado, Miro fijamente a Hinata, ella cerró los ojos lentamente mientas Naruto se acercaba tomándola de la cintura…

—Eso significa que siempre te eh gustado…..— Hinata asintió con la cabeza

-…se besaron Naruto tomo de la mano a Hinata, y comenzaron a caminar, Hinata estaba realmente nerviosa al igual que Naruto, …

—Eso significa que de ahora en adelante serás mi novia….— Naruto desvió la mirada y dejo salir una risita. — Y no es una pregunta,… lo estoy afirmando. —

Hinata sonrió y recargo su cabeza en el hombro de Naruto, —S-si— dejo salir con timidez

Pero por desgracia sakura y sasuke pasaban por detrás de ellos y los dos mofaron arruinando el bello momento.

…

La misión en Suna era muy fácil, solo debían ir a resguardar la guarida de akatsuki, para tomar el cuerpo de sasori y dárselo a Kankuro. Temari y Matsuri resguardaron afuera de la cueva. Pero por desgracia no había nadie y no les quedaba más que platicar…

—**¿¡PERO! ¿¡COMO FUE QUE PASÓ!..¿¡EN QUE ESTAS PENSANDO!...¿¡ESTAS LOCA!** —

Matsuri le había contado a Temari lo que había pasado el día del festival, y que tenía planeado dejar suna.

—Ya te lo dije, y sinceramente quiero olvidarme de él, por completo, y hablo enserio. Solo me estoy haciendo daño a mí misma,… a él no le importo, no le gusto, ¡no me ama! ¡ME OLVIDO! Y estoy harta de intentarlo,.. ¡No quiero eso para mi vida! ¡No quiero vivir ilusionada!..¡NO MÁS! — Dijo Matsuri llorando.

—Entiendo…— Temari se sentía realmente culpable de lo que había pasado. —Shikamaru tenía razón cuando dijo que arruinaba las cosas. — Matsuri miro al frente.

—Te equivocas, esta vez,… me puedes ayudar, .. — Dijo Matsuri. —Dime tu plan…— Temari la observo con determinación, pues de todos modos ella había hecho suposiciones erróneas, y había lastimado demasiado a su amiga. — ¿Irás a Konoha de vacaciones no?..Justo cuando acabe la misión iras a la aldea de la hoja…..— Temari asintió con la cabeza, mientras Matsuri sacaba algo de su chaleco. —Cuando regreses a suna, y creas que es el momento apropiado, dale esto a Gaara. — Extendió su mano para darle una carta a la rubia….

De pronto una pelea se llevó a cabo, todos peleaban contra ninjas rebeldes, Temari golpeaba fuerte al igual que sus compañeros, pero Matsuri fue encajada a un árbol, por una espada que atravesaba su torso. Temari fue corriendo hacia ella, intentando zafarla, pero era demasiado tarde, Matsuri ya no resistiría más, le dedicó una linda sonrisa y cerro sus ojos.

Cuando la batalla se había acabado Temari y un ninja de elite contaban a los ninjas sobrevivientes, y antes de llegar a Matsuri, Temari comenzó a correr…

—Vámonos, solo han caído dos…yo misma los conté. — Temari sonrió al ver que un shinobi le seguía.

**Pasaron unos días para llegar a la frontera con Konoha…**

—Aquí me separo, yo tomaré mis vacaciones… Jun. Avísale de esto al kage. — Mientras la rubia entraba a Konoha.

…**.**

—Deja de seguirme…. Ya no ahí nadie. — Temari rodo los ojos.

—De acuerdo. — Un jutsu de ilusión se deshizo, era Matsuri.

—Le diré a Shikamaru que te ayude a instalarte. — Dijo la ojiverde.

Así pasaron varias semanas,… en teoría los ninjas de la arena regresarían en un mes a la aldea, y como Temari se quedaría de vacaciones en Konoha, le llevaría 2 meses regresar a Suna.

Matsuri esperaba en la gran puerta de Konoha a la rubia, que venía acompañada de su novio.

—¿Estás segura de esto,..Matsuri? — Temari abrazó a Matsuri cuando ella asintió con la cabeza. —Estoy segura de que podría matarme…—

—"_me pregunto si..¿Algún día podrás perdonarme_?" —…..—¿Por qué te querré tanto?…— Dijo el pelirrojo, mientras observaba la ventana y recargaba su codo en el soporte de la silla; mientras un castaño lo observaba a escondidas mofando en silencio, .

. —¡Jajajaja! Con razón has estado tan feliz, desde que esa misión terminó y todos regresaron….. aaah ya veo, por eso casi no te veía….eso es todo…sabia que algún día reaccionarias. —Kankuro sabía que desde hacía semanas los ninjas del equipo de su hermana habían regresado.

—¿De qué estas hablando? ….¿Como que ya regresaron? — A Gaara se le hiso un hoyo en el estomago.

—Si hace un par de semanas el equipo de Temari regresó, bueno excepto Temari, ella se quedo en Konoha, ya sabes de "vacaciones". — Kankuro miro a Gaara con extrañes.

—Eso es imposible…. No eh visto a Matsuri desde hace un mes… eso significa que….—

…**.**

—Prométeme que no aras algo estúpido—Dijo la rubia.

—Te lo prometo, y si llegara a ….. bueno si te llegara a pasar algo por mi culpa,…solo di la verdad….aunque dudo mucho que pase algo por mi culpa- — Matsuri sonrió y dejo ver su semblante de tristeza extrema, se despidió con la mano mientras los enamorados se ivan.

**Hinata estaba en una florería,…**

—Disculpa ..¿Qué precio tienen las rozas blancas? — Hinata observaba el ramo con ilusión.

—Uh, pues son muy caras y no están a la venta, solo las puedo vender a una familia llamada Tsumeru. —

—Mmm… ya veo,..¡ bueno gracias!.. —Hinata estaba por salir de la tienda…—¡Espera! Yo te eh visto en otra parte. — La castaña intento desviar la mirada. —Pues debe ser, siempre e vivido aquí. — Dijo en tono burlesco. —No, no,… en otra parte, me pareces muy familiar…— Hinata comenzó a recordar hasta que pudo reconocerla.

—¿Matsuri?... de la aldea de la arena ….la alumna de Gaara — Matsuri se sorprendió al saber que era reconocible.

—Jah….emmh…...Hinata…— Matsuri bajo la mirada. —No se lo cuentes a nadie, por favor. —

Hinata se sorprendió. —¿pero qué pasa? — Comenzaron a platicar hasta el anochecer.

—… y eso es todo. — Dijo Matsuri dejando caer la cabeza al mostrador.

—Bueno, …. Y dime…Sinceramente… ¿Crees qué el aun piense en ti? Al igual que tú en el. —

—L a verdad…

—¿Enserio crees que se haya quedado con un rencor tan grande para que no te quiera? —

—se que algún día me perdonará. — Dijo el pelirrojo al escuchar a su hermano.

—Y ese día lo tengo perfectamente planificado, ...Por eso no me veías tan seguido, he estado planeando una cena para ella, para su cumpleaños. — Sonrió.

…

**5 DIAS DESPUES…**

—Espero que se encuentre bien…— Temari estaba sentada en un escritorio recargando sus manos en la frente con fatiga.

—¿Al menos tuviste tacto para decírselo? — Pregunto la rubia a Kankuro.

—Sí , y me pidió que lo dejara solo por un rato. — Kankuro tomo del hombro a Temari, como si fuese a consolarla y la abrazo. Temari se sentía realmente triste, pero no por la "noticia" que le habían dado a Gaara, si no porque estaba mintiendo, y tal vez otra vez se había equivocado, tal vez su hermano si sentía algo por la joven castaña… o tal vez no?... Eso dependería de cómo tomara la noticia…

…

Gaara tomaba su cabeza con desesperación, observaba hacia todas partes, hasta que se dirigió a un librero, ahí estaban varios porta retratos, en una estaba el y sus hermanos, en otra estaba con su amigo Naruto, y la última….

—¿por qué?.. —Tomo el retrato. — Perdóname…perdóname…¡PERDONAME POR FAVOR! —

La desesperación de a ver perdido a su amiga le carcomía la piel…..

—Tal vez, ….tal vez, este fue el pago de mis actos, tal vez de este modo aprenderé que es el amor, tal vez de la manera más dura….. sin embargo… nunca fue tu culpa. ¿Por qué te deje ir….? Espero que me puedas perdonar desde donde estés….Matsuri. — EL pelirrojo de dispuso a salir de su oficina, sus hermanos silenciosamente lo siguieron hasta su hogar…

Temari sirvió la cena, Kankuro estaba en su cuarto, pensando cómo había tomado las cosas Gaara, pues no parecía enojado, deprimido, de cierta forma "diferente" se veía realmente normal.

Gaara por su parte estaba destrozando algunos papeles inservibles en su habitación, para el era una distracción.

Temari estaba realmente triste pues tuvo que mentir sobre la muerte de la joven castaña. Pero recordó que le había dado una carta para Gaara, no quiso ser entrometida pero tenía que leerla para saber que decía,…y así saber cuando era el momento indicado, así que comenzó a leerla antes de llamar a sus hermanos a cenar.

Al cabo de unos minutos los hermanos bajaron las escaleras de la casa para ir al comedor y cenar, en total silencio.

—Provecho. — Dijo Kankuro para empezar a comer… Temari dijo lo mismo, pero Gaara no contesto nada, se remitió a jugar con la comida, moviendo su tenedor de un lado a otro.

—Hermano…¿Estás bien? — Preguntó Kankuro con temor y tristeza.

Gaara dejo caer el tenedor en el plato. Se quedo congelado con la pregunta, pero ahora más que nada, más que tristeza o dolor, sentía un profundo rencor hacia Matsuri, pensó cosas horrible sobre ella.

—Sí, yo estoy bien, y si Matsuri murió, fue porque era una estúpida y débil ninja. — Gaara sentía rabia al recordar que Matsuri también había dicho "esto es un error"…. Pensó que ella le había temido, que lo había visto como un monstruo, como todos los demás.

—¡Calla!¡ Eres tan imbécil al pensar eso!. — Dijo Temari

—¡Eres realmente un estúpido! — Complemento Kankuro. —Tú no sabes cuánto te q-que…—

—Te amaba. — Dijo Temari bajando la cabeza con coraje y apretando los puños sobre la mesa.

—Mentira. — Dijo Gaara. Seguía obstinado.

Se levantó de la silla y antes de retirarse tomo la carta de Matsuri y la arrojo al costado de Gaara.

—Ten, para que veas que estas realmente equivocado. — Temari se fue más enojada que Kankuro.

—Idiota. — Dijo Kankuro, se fue corriendo tras Temari.

—¿Qué será esto? — Gaara comenzó a desdoblar el sobre…

Bueno hasta aquí le dejo en lo que llega la inspiración XD Naruhina tendrán cosas que ver en los episodios siguientes haci que no se los pierdan =D i para quee vean la canción traducida que canto Matsuri XD les dejo el link, esta buena y me inspiro un poco para hacer este episodio =3 thnks por leer! .com/watch?v=BDcbmbtSLQE&feature=feedf


End file.
